Conquering Evil, Finding Love
by Klaus.Is.A.Hottie
Summary: Every vampire on earth were locked away 100 years ago by an ancestor of Bonnie's and the only person who can awaken them is Bonnie herself, with the help of Elena and Caroline of course. Klaus/Caroline Elena/Stephan Bonnie/Kol.
1. Chapter 1

**Conquering Evil, Finding Love**

* * *

In my story Caroline is still human but she may be turned in the future I don't know Bonnie is still a witch but she doesn't know it and Elena is still the Doppleganger and she also doesn't know it.

Plot: Every vampire on earth were locked away 100 years ago by an ancestor of Bonnie's and the only person who can awaken them is Bonnie herself, with the help of Elena and Caroline of course. The three girls Don't know what they are getting them selves into.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I couldn't believe it, it was Elena it looked so much like her, but it wasn't her name printed next to the picture it was someone named Katherine Pierce.

Why did Grams have this picture, how could she have this picture it was like over 160 years old and I know Elena isn't that old.

I grabbed the old and worn out book with her picture in and put it in my bag before heading out to my car, school was only a 10 minute drive so I had plenty of time to show this to Elena and Caroline before first period.

* * *

"Wow it looks so much like you Elena, and what is that verse next to it this looks so confusing" Caroline said taking the book from my hands so she could take a closer look.

"Well its not me I've never seen that picture in my life let alone that dress its hideous, and I have no idea what all that gibberish is it just looks like a lot of letters scrambled together it makes no sense" She growled back in some sort of defence mechanism as though we had offended her.

"I can read that, Grams taught me a while back." I told them, they both just started at me with a look that said 'seriously' "We'll talk about this later" I said taking the book from Caroline and shoving it back into my bag when the bell rang they both nodded and we all walked in synchronisation to first period.

* * *

"You think its like a witchy spell or something maybe we could chant it in the cemetery after school, Bonnie if you can read what ever it says you could tell us what we have to do it might bring Elena's twin back from the dead of something." Caroline said laughing when she finished, the laugh was to show us this was her joking but it wasn't a very funny joke.

"Yeah and her spirit could take over my body or something how fun would that be!" Elena replied is a very sarcastic tone making Caroline give her an evil look, Elena and I burst out laughing at her reaction.

"Not funny guys." Caroline walked down the hall to the cafeteria

We had all gotten out lunch and sat down at a secluded table away from everyone so we could talk more about what I had found.

"Be serious guys this is so weird" I told them trying to get them from joking all the time, to me this was serious grams would tell me stories about witches in out family from like 100 years ago, how they'd locked all evil away and only one this could bring it all back, she'd never tell me what that one thing was though but I thought all that was just make believe and she was just telling me these things to frighten me or maybe just because it was very interesting stuff.

"Sorry okay we promise we'll stop." Said Elena as she picked up her chicken burger and took a big bite out of it.

"Guys grams used to tell me stories about how my family were all witches, I used to think it was all make believe but lately weird stuff has been happening around me like, Days id want it to rain, it never stopped and when id want to get warm every candle in my room would just light up, it got me so freaked out so I started looking through all these books of Grams' and found some cool stuff then I stumbled upon this and here I am telling my two best friends about it I think I might be a witch." After I finally finished Caroline looked at me like she'd just seen a ghost and Elena nearly choked on her third bite of her burger.

"You think you're a what?" was all Caroline could say.

"Shhhhh….." They couldn't say anything, maybe I was wrong but I wanted to try this spell out, yeah I knew it was a spell and it told me I needed the blood of the Doppleganger and the strand of a humans hair, apparently this Katherine girl was the doppelganger and as she was probably dead the closes thing I had was Elena and considering the doppelganger is a supernatural being and I was a witch I would have to use Caroline's hair to complete it.

* * *

It was after school and Bonnie texted her friends to meet her at the old cemetery where she knew would be empty.

When Caroline and Elena finally decided to show up bonnie began to tell them about what she had read from the page she had shown them earlier.

"So Elena im going to need a few drops of your blood and Caroline would you pull a few strands of your hair out please and place them in this" I asked them holding a goblet out in front of Caroline and then I handed a small piece of glass to Elena so that she could make a little cut in her hand. Caroline gladly placed two or three strands of hair into the goblet in front of her but Elena need more persuading.

"Bonnie im not doing this its kinda creepy." I looked at her with a serious look and she gave in straight away. Elena took the piece of glass and made a small cut in the tip of her finder and dropped it into the goblet that was now in front of her.

"Alright you guys stand behind me while I read this and could you pick me a small amount of dirt from the ground please."

Elena bent down and grabbed a hand full then placed it into the palm of my hands, she stepped back and I started to chant the verse that was written next to the picture in the old haggard book, the ground started shaking and I poured the dirt from my hands to the goblet sat in front of me.

"Oh my god, what's happening." I heard Caroline scream from behind me, the dirt was gone from my hands and the goblet tipped over the last thing I remembered was looking into the eyes of Elena and Caroline then everything went black...

* * *

Please Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue this :)

I hope you all liked it

I know its short but the next one will be longer :) If you all want a next one..

Steph xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing :) those people that did and that to everyone that added my story to their Story Alerts :)

* * *

Caroline's POV

I woke up in my bed not knowing how I ended up there, what the hell happened last night the last thing I can remember was pulling a few strands of my hair out and placing them into Bonnie's goblet then everything after that is just blank. After laying in my bed for a few more minutes my alarm clock started buzzing indicating it was time to get up for school.

I heard footsteps creeping towards my door and jumped a little when it opened, only to reveal my mother standing there in her sheriff uniform.

"Honey are you okay? I found you passed out in the cemetery last night with Elena and Bonnie." she gave me a curious look "Your not taking drugs are you?" she looked kind of disappointed but I reassured her.

"No! Mom you know id never do that." I think I sounded kinda pissed that she would even think I would ever do something like that I mean have you met the stoners at school... No way was i ever going there.

"Well you'd better not be lying to me." like i would ever "Anyway get up, schools in an hour you don't want to be late"

"I could say the same for you mother, shouldn't you be at wo..." she was already gone before i could finish my sentence, as the door slammed something flashed in my mind...

'the ground started shaking and leaved from the trees above me were falling rapidly Elena gripped my had tight while Bonnie stood in front of us chanting something strange what I couldn't understand I head Elena scream when bonnie turned around and fell to her knees, Elena was next this scared me then as I saw them both laying there everything just went black.

I shook my head and was brought back to reality, 'what the hell was that' I thought to myself.

* * *

As I entered the school parking lot, finding a parking space was easy, there was one right next to Elena.

I saw her in the front seat as I parked right next to her, looked like she was writing something in her diary probably what had happened last night that's if she could remember.

I jumped out of my car shut the door carefully and slightly tapped on Elena's car window, she jumped so high she nearly dented an imprint of her head in the top of her car. I just shook my head and burst out laughing, I noticed Bonnie heading toward the car with that old haggard book in hand, once she reached us she signalled for Elena to get out of the car and she did so.

"Guys I had this really weird dream last night... I was walking down the hall making my way to the cafeteria when this creepy guy out of know where stood right in front of me... His eyes were all weird and creepy it was like blood was rushing to them and you could see all the veins sticking out underneath his eye sockets." She was speaking so fast I didn't really catch most of it.

" Bonnie." I said taking her shoulders in my hands " calm down and speak slower."

"He was speaking in and English accent. He was all 'thanks for breaking the curse Darling.'" Bonnie tried to imitate the accent he supposedly spoke in, I wouldn't know how good of a job she did until I heard it from the guy myself.

"Bonnie it was just a dream." Elena reassured her linking her arm through both mine and Bonnie's arm.

"It just seemed so real it was like I was staring straight into his soul, he seemed both dangerous and innocent all at the same time, I've never looked at any one and felt that before he seemed so mesmerising." she shuddered and I think Elena felt this as she also shuddered at the thought of how creepy it all seemed.

"It was so weird and creepy at the same time." she then mentioned finishing off her previous sentence.

* * *

The three of us stepped through the double doors that were the entrance for our school and once we did all eyes were on us, well eyes we didn't recognise so basically it wasn't actually all eyes I laughed to myself knowing I sounded a little stupid.

"Why are they staring at us?" Bonnie whispered loud enough that only Elena and I managed to hear she stepped forward making the four pairs of eyes follow our every move until she dragged us into the girls restroom.

"Okay" she said then continued "That dream I mentioned like only 10 minutes ago… That guy he's out there… How can he be out there?" Bonnie paced the room looking a little panicked, she looked like she was going to pass out.

I had to do something to calm her down but the only thing that came out of my mouth was "…he was kinda cute actually they both were." I know, not what I was intending, but it was the only thing that would come out. Maybe I just had to say it.

"Care are you actually serious? He thanked me for breaking the curse."

I stopped her right there only to reassure her that when he had told her that she was only dreaming but then she just continued her little rant.

"I mean what curse anyway the one about the vampires... Oh my god is he a vampire... what if they can hear us... Oh my god were so screwed." I think I made her more panicky and maybe a little stressed.

"Bonnie I think you need to sit down for five minutes you look stressed."

"Stressed! ... Stressed! Caroline you do realise we've released god knows how many evil creatures onto the world, that were probably supposed to stay locked away for all eternity and now I have no idea if I can undo what ever I did." She finally took a seat in one of the cubicles.

"Umm okay… Bonnie you do know that vampires aren't real don't you." Elena then spoke after staying silent ever since we walked through the front doors.

"Well neither do witches but here I am." I watched her stand from her seated position and step toward Elena, she looked kinda pissed but I think she let it go, because although she did believe everything she was saying it did seem kind of weird and making someone else believe would be difficult.

* * *

As we went through school lesson by lesson, then lunch then a few more terrorising lessons, well they weren't that bad but you know what I mean boring teachers and all, school had finally ended, we managed to make it through the day without seeing those four people from this morning, I decided they weren't real.

The three of us drove to the Mystic Grill one car followed another and we parked in synchronization, cars sitting side by side, we all jumped out and made our way to he entrance.

I headed straight to the bar while the other two found us a table, "Three coke's please" I ordered as the bartended stood in front of me. I looked to my right and spotted the guy from this morning sitting only three seats away from me where in front of him sat another male, he had a sort of dirty blonde touch to his messy locks planted on the top of his head, I could only see the back of him he was wearing a long sleeved white sort of skin tight jumper which showed off his arm muscle quite well, Oh and they looked very good.

They must of noticed I was staring, I was met with a cocky smirk for the dark haired guy, he opened his mouth and began to speak, I didn't hear anything a word of it but I assumed it was about me considering Mr. Muscle turned his shoulders along with his head and looked straight in my direction.

God he good looking he was, he had the perfect structure to his face it was so mesmerising he opened his mouth to speak, I didn't hear anything but im assuming he was introducing him self when he stuck his hand out for me to shake, I just took it, its not everyday an absolute God lets your touch him and today was my lucky day.

I slightly jumped out of my trance when I felt a vibration hit my leg as my phone went off in my jean pocket I pulled it out and opened the text message I'd just received.

'_Caroline snap out of it our drinks have been sitting there for at least 5 minutes, we don't want them going flat now do we? – E'_

I turned left noticing the three drinks sitting in front of me I grabbed them taking one more look at the guy id just shaken hands with, the smile he plastered onto his face was breathtaking it nearly made my knees go weak, I needed to get away from him it was like he was putting a spell on me.

I turned to where Elena and Bonnie were sitting and started walking towards them not even giving the mysterious guy another look.

* * *

:) Not much shiping in this chapter next one will be very interesting as you will find out more about Klaus' curse and how will break it if he has already not. :D

Hope you all review again I love them :) they make me smile LOTS!

Anyway I'd like to thak you all for actually reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review's Guys :) Im glad u like my story so far :)

I hope you like this chapter.

It had Elena's and Klaus' POV in it.

* * *

Elena's POV

Feeling the two burning holes in the back of my head indicated someone was staring and didn't intend to stop, If this person was actually burning holes in my head right now you would be able to see straight through my head and would be looking at whom ever had created them.

"Hey Care!" She lifter her head from her phone and looked straight at me, so I continued "Without being obvious check who's burning these unnecessary holes in the back of my head." All she did was nod I leaned over a bit giving her a clear view as to where the spectator was sitting.

"Mr Muscle. I wonder why he's staring at you." She looked a little Jealous but I reassured her that he so wasn't my type, Wait did she actually like him? I mean he looked about 25.

"Mr. Muscle? Seriously Care that's what you named him?" Bonnie gave her a curious look.

"Well I didnt really catch his name did I?" 'Yeah because you were too busy staring at his muscles to notice her was talking to you' I thought.

I shook my head and got up and walked straight to the source.

"Okay!" I said sitting in the seat where Caroline had been about 20 minutes previous "What's the deal with you staring at me?" I asked sounding a whole lot angrier than I intended.

He looked straight at me as soon as I finished my sentence "So you're not Katerina? Of course your not you have a heart beat."

"Who the hell is Katerina?" I asked a little confused, the guy next to him who sort of looked like the man I was speaking to opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Katherine. You look an awful lot like her Darling. But Klaus, My brother here made sure he killed her whole family when he had retrieved her long ago." They both had and old English accent very…. Hypnotising.

"We've been searching for her for over 400 years, its time for her to die." The blonde haired guy, Klaus his name was, said sounding very angry, probably because I wasn't her but hey I can't read the guys mind can I? He was sort of scary though very muscular, he looked like the type that would hurt anyone that got in his way female or not.

"Die?" I shouldn't have come over here these guys were crazy, they killed people.

"Yes sweetheart, I did just say that didn't I?" he looked at what I assumed was his brother and stood up.

"Come on Kol. We've got to go" The two of them stood up and exited the premises leaving me speechless, I had to go tell Bonnie and Caroline what they had told me, maybe we could stop whatever they were planning to do to this Katherine girl.

* * *

The three of us headed out of the grill about 20 minutes after the two mysterious guys and headed over to Bonnie's Gams house, We had to tell her what we had done, or so thought we had done, we didn't really know if the spell, that's what Bonnie call it, worked or not, maybe those guys heard us talking and thought it would be funny to make up some sick joke about the things they were saying.

Once we pulled up to our destination the three of us got out of our cars and headed for the front door which Bonnie opened and we all entered.

Bonnie led Caroline and I into a cosy little room where her Grams sat silent, almost like she was in a trance of some sort, she was speaking some sort of ancient language just like Bonnie had been when she'd did that so called spell.

Her eyes where clouded over they looked like cloud water, very scary.

Caroline and I looked at one another with a confused expression printed across our faces.

"Bonnie what's wrong with her." Caroline shrieked taking another look at the old woman sat before us, She just shrugged and moved closer to her grandmother, I was assuming she was going to grab her shoulders and start to shake her uncontrollably until she responded to the motion.

As soon and Bonnie put her hands on her, her Grams jumped and grabbed Bonnie making the three of us scream.

"Grams are you okay?" Bonnie asked taking a hold of the hands that were gripped tightly around her shoulders.

"What did you do Bonnie!" Her grandmother demanded in a very serious tone, she even had this serious look in her eyes.

"Grams I think I've done something stupid" she replied looking very nervous and scared at the same time.

"You've done something terrible Bonnie! You and your friends have unleashed the evil this is Vampires onto the world again. Only you three can stop this." 'Oh shit' I thought to myself, 'What the hell have we done!"

* * *

Klaus' POV

After leaving the grill, Kol and I headed to the mansion I was renovating.

I know I had only been in this town a day but the Doppleganger was here, so here I would stay.

After breaking my hybrid curse when Katerina was still human she had managed to turn herself into a vampire.

To this day I still believe she had help from Elijah after I specifically told him she needed to be human when she woke and that meant not dead as in not a Vampire which was what had happened he managed to feed her his blood without me noticing, Im guessing he fled with her after the ritual because I hadn't seen any sign of him after that event.

That bitch was going to get what was coming to her even if I had to hunt her down and kill her myself, I'd also kill my brother if he attempted to save her life, she shouldn't have betrayed me, no one betrays me and lives to tell the tale.

I spent 400 years looking for her, damn that girl knew how to hide, it was probably down to my brother of course.

100 years we spent, stuck with the pain and torcher of watching all these humans live their lives while we rotted away, starving for just a little taste of their mouth watering blood, thinking of how warm and soothing it felt as it made its way effortlessly down my throat, God how I hate the human race, why did they have to be so mouth watering.

I could resist the craving of blood as I had mastered it over the centuries I had been a Vampire,

'Remind me to thank that young witch for freeing us, and letting me finally feel the warm of the blood that had flowed down my throat after I had be restored back into my original body!' I stored a mental note away in my book of thoughts.

I ordered the workers I had compelled to work faster as I couldn't stand them being in my house for long, they had been here all day and would probably be here for another week or so.

Kol and I had spent most of it watching the Doppleganger and her friends as they did their day long human routine, school and what not.

The blonde amused me she seemed almost different, I cant explain but I pushed the thought of her to the back of my mind so I could focus on more important this like how I was going to find my werewolves to make my precious hybrids, and most of all how I was going to create them, I had tried so many times after I had completed the ritual, but nothing worked.

"Maybe its her blood" I said to myself, feeling very proud.

"Didn't anyone tell you that the first sign of going crazy was talking to yourself Brother" Rebekah, my sister always sneaking up on me, how I hated that.

"Didn't anyone tell you that sneaking up on a hybrid could get you killed" I spat back, rather good comeback I thought.

"Bekah Im off out, Don't wait up" she nodded knowing I wouldn't tell her where I was going if she asked.

* * *

I sat across from her house, wondering why I had ended up here I was supposed to be staking out the Doppleganger not spying on the luscious blonde that kept popping up in my mine, why was she so fascinating to me?

I pushed the thought out of my mind, I got up to leave when she stood in front of her bedroom window laughing with something to her ear.

I decided I would listen to what or whom she was talking to.

"_So Elena did Bonnie managed to get her grams to calm down?" _so she was speaking to someone on the phone I had noticed they had become o big thing in this age.

"_Yeah she also told us to be careful, She told bonnie to make sure we didn't invite anyone we didn't know into our house, I don't know why but Im assuming its something to do with this evil, or should I say Vampire's she was talking about."_

I stopped listening at that point, It wasn't going to be easy to get them to trust me.

I'm going to have to just Take what's mine from the Doppleganger or should I say Elena! …

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

I hoped you liked it Please review and tell me what you thought!

I love reading reviews and when I see that someone has left one, It puts a big smile on my face :D!

xxxxx


End file.
